teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Agility
Super Agility is the power to possess a superhuman level of agility, giving the user a highly advanced combination of balance, coordination, and reflexes. This power allows the user to perform extraordinary gymnastic, acrobatic, and martial feats such as flips, handsprings, spinning kicks, and jumps; in the latter case, this includes both leaping high in the air as well as jumping from a tall height and landing lightly on one's feet. It also gives the user the ability to perceive projectiles heading their way, allowing them to either catch them or to dodge them with pinpoint accuracy. Users of this power are also naturally gifted in athletics, as proven by Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and Liam Dunbar's participation on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. Super Agility is typically used in conjunction with Super Strength and Super Speed and is usually possessed by shapeshifters. Users of Super Agility For the most part, Super Agility is a power that is naturally possessed by supernatural shapeshifters, either from birth or from being transformed through a bite or scratch, as is the case with Werewolves. For example, the Chimera, an unnatural species of scientifically enhanced Humans, has been known to possess this power in cases where their powers were derived from a species that naturally possesses it, such as the Werecoyote/Werewolf Chimera, Theo Raeken, though a Chimera's level of strength can vary even among their own kind. Additionally, Jennifer Blake, a Druid who went dark, also known as a Darach, gained superhuman agility and strength from the sacrifice of a trio of warriors during her five-fold knot ritual. The species and people who possess Super Agility are as follows: *Chimera **Belasko (Garuda-Werewolf) **Tracy Stewart (Kanima-Werewolf) **Donovan Donati (Wendigo-Unknown) **Lucas (Scorpion-Werewolf) **Josh Diaz (Unknown-Unknown) **Corey Bryant (Unknown-Unknown) **Theo Raeken (Werecoyote-Werewolf). *Hellhound **Cerberus/Jordan Parrish *Kanima **Jackson Whittemore (formerly) *Kitsune **Kira Yukimura (Thunder Kitsune) **Noshiko Yukimura (Celestial Kitsune) **Nogitsune (Void Kitsune) *Löwenmensch **Garrett Douglas *Wendigo **Sean Walcott **Walcott Family **Patrick Clark *Werecoyote **Corinne (formerly) **Malia Tate *Werejaguar **Kate Argent *Werewolf **Scott McCall **Derek Hale **Peter Hale **Isaac Lahey **Erica Reyes **Vernon Boyd **Jackson Whittemore **Cora Hale **Ethan and Aiden Steiner **Deucalion **Kali **Ennis **Satomi Ito **Liam Dunbar **Hayden Romero **Demarco Montana **Carrie Hudson **Brett Talbot **Lorilee Rohr Trivia *Super Agility is most often possessed as one aspect of a set of superhuman physical powers, including super strength, speed, durability, senses, and superhuman healing, by shapeshifting. Gallery Super agility kira lv 2.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira lv 3.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira lv 1.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira the dark moon.gif|Kitsune Tumblr n8tc0g46Pb1qclmb0o4 500.gif|Kitsune 7.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune kira muted 1.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune kira muted.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira muted 1.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira muted.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira 117.gif|Kitsune Super agility scott kira condition terminal.gif|Kitsune & Werewolf Super agility and strength kitsune kira.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune noshiko kira 2.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune noshiko kira 1.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune noshiko kira.gif|Kitsune Super agility kitsune noshiko.gif|Kitsune Super agility kira strange frequencies.gif|Kitsune Super agility scott venomous 1.gif|thumb|Omega Werewolf Super agility werewolf scott.gif|Omega Werewolf Super agility derek master plan 2.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility derek master plan 1.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility alpha derek.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility isaac unleashed.gif|Beta Werewolf Super agility werewolf scott muted.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super speed agility satomi weaponized.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility werewolf brett.gif|Beta Werewolf Super agility alpha scott 1.gif|Alpha Werewolf & Chimera Super agility alpha scott.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility liam status asthmaticus.gif|Beta Werewolf Super agility scott codominance.gif|Alpha Werewolf Super agility beta liam act 1.gif|Beta Werewolf Super agility beta liam act.jpg|Beta Werewolf Super strength agility beta liam.gif|Beta Werewolf Super agility beta liam blitzkrieg.gif|Beta Werewolf Category:Powers Category:Druids Category:Chimeras Category:Hellhounds Category:Kanimas Category:Kitsunes Category:Löwenmensch Category:Wendigos Category:Werecoyotes Category:Werejaguars Category:Werewolves